Cosmic Castaway
by Cybernetic Angel
Summary: Ruri is getting older and as the captain of the Nadesico, things aren't any easier. Not many of the original crew are left, but when Nergal calls for them, Ruri can't help but answer their call. Now the crew has a new mission and it won't be an easy one.


Cosmic Castaway Chapter One: Crash Cores Home  
  
******************************************************************  
  
~I honestly don't care too much for this new crew that Nergal has given the Nadesico. Though the old officers were idiots, this new bunch of kids made them look like war heroes. I have lost more aestivalis pilots and officers than I care to count, all for simple mistakes as well as poor judgment. Though I won't admit it to anyone's face, I want my old job back as the navigator and computer specialist. I don't miss Yurika, I do sort of miss Akito. As soon as the Utopia Colony was rebuilt, they and all the other crewmembers left. I would have too, but I have nowhere else to call home. I can only dream of the day when I can see. wait!  
  
What are dreams anyway? They're only mindless thoughts that are somehow keeping me alive. There isn't much in this black abyss of space, but dreams keep my spirits high and my mind open for whatever my come my way. So I shall live by that!~  
  
A book slapped shut on top of a journal entry as a young girl sat up pulling the ponytail out of her hair. She tossed the black hair tie a side on the bed and lied down. With one click of a button, a portal opened to revel the stars outside. The rings of Saturn were within the ships length.  
  
"I wish you were here to see this," she whispered to a picture clipped to the wall, "you would have like it out here now that the war is over." She took the picture down and hugged it to her chest. A knock at the door and then it sliding open startled her.  
  
"Captain Ruri, you're need at the helm," another young girl started as she saluted, "something about a call." Ruri scrambled to pick up her pictures that had fallen as she watched the officer.  
  
"Miss Ruri, should you be so worried about a guy that has probably forgotten about you?" She said looking at the picture as Ruri's face turned red.  
  
"He was just a cook! Nothing more that another member of this ship as you are! Understand Lyra!" Ruri snapped as she stormed out of the room and made her way to the ship's helm.  
  
"Captain on deck." The ship's new computer system announce as Ruri took her seat in the captain's chair.  
  
"What is it Lee?" She asked the new communication's officer. A tall boy turned around and looked at her. His blonde spiked hair and green eyes danced in the light of the computer screen.  
  
"It's the navel commander from Mars. She wants to speak with you about a mission." He answered putting the connection on the large screen. Ruri stared at the projection. She couldn't believe her eyes as the woman on the screen smiled at her.  
  
"Hey there Ruri Ruri! Remember me? Yurika Misumaru?" How could I forget her? The old bubbly and cheerful tactical "genius" captain of the ship. She was a childhood friend of Akito and has a very weird crush/unending love for him that made me sick! Hard to explain... Also she lacks common sense, sort of like a lot. Her father is a high admiral for the Earth military (who's equally wicked). She seems kind of ditzy, oh did I say kind of? I mean she's a ditz! I looked up to see she was still talking.  
  
"So anyway, then I was told to check on a ship and guess what! It was the Nadesico!!! So how is my baby anyways? Any damage? I know you're suffering many losses but," I interrupted.  
  
"At the current moment everything it alright ma'am. Though we will be needing a couple more pilots due to recent events," Ruri answered trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"And the ship?" Yurika looked distracted.  
  
"The ship is fine. Minor repairs will need to be made, but we'll be able to hold out a couple more months."  
  
"We'll now that's out of the way, can I talk with you privately?" Yurika giggled. Ruri rubbed her face.  
  
"I'd forgotten how annoying she was!" She thought to herself.  
  
"Would you like me to dismiss the crew my Captain?" another young man asked. It was Ashen. He looked like he could pass as Akito's younger brother with his messy brown hair and hazel eyes. Ruri couldn't help but blush as she looked at him.  
  
"Yes. Give the order Akit... Ashen." Ruri answered trying to cover up where she slipped on the names, as she turned even redder. The crew left their posts as soon as Ashen gave the order. The room fell silent and Ruri looked back to the screen. Yurika was playing with a small kitty doll and singing to herself.  
  
"Baka," Ruri said to herself, "Um, Yurika?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! Anyways Ruri Ruri dear, how are you? You've grown up some much, how old are you now?"  
  
"Indeed I have grown up, but it's an empty place out here. I am now 18 years old, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because silly, you're coming home! The president of Nergal wants all of the original Nadesico crew to repot immediately to the Utopia Colony!"  
  
"So, I have a job to do out here remember? There are still Jovian robots that need to be destroyed. I can't just drop everything and take the ship to Mars!" Ruri was loosing her patients.  
  
"I know it will take you a while to got here, but the commander of Nergal says it is crucial to have you back!" Yurika was getting stern, but Ruri still wasn't about to take her seriously.  
  
"So what is this all about really and what will happen to my crew?" Ruri asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, I don't have all the information. All I was told was that the original crew needs to report back to Nergal headquarters as soon as they can." Ruri stared at Yurika.  
  
"Why is it so important that the I bring the ship back to Nergal headquarters? I mean, can't my crew and I carry out this mission?" Ruri didn't want to waste any of the ships power to return to Mars.  
  
"You mean you don't want to come see me," Yurika's eyes began to tear up, "and what about the rest of the crew.  
  
"Did you mean the original crew?" Ruri questioned.  
  
"Yes, why Ruri?" Yurika said drying her face.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering. I mean none of us have flown together in a couple years. Not quite sure it's a good idea." Ruri was turning red at the thought of seeing her old shipmates. Well, not all of them. The thought of seeing Yurika in person was turning her stomach.  
  
"What are your coordinates at the moment Ruri dear?" Yurika's voice made Ruri's head hurt, but she quickly pulled up some star maps and locked onto their position.  
  
"The ship's current position is about 300 kilometers from Saturn's second moon. Even with this ship's engines I don't think we could be there any faster than four days." Ruri said with a sigh.  
  
"Then I guess I will see you in four days then Ruri Ruri! I'm sure everyone will be happy to see your smiling face once again!" Yurika giggled.  
  
"And my unexpected sarcasm," Ruri mumbled, "should be fun!" She said giving a cheesy smile to Yurika. This made the blue haired girl giggle even more at the sight if the never smiling Ruri.  
  
"Good bye Ruri Ruri!" Yurika waved and closed her screen.  
  
"Thank the stars themselves she's gone! I forgot how much of a head ache she gave me!" Ruri said to the empty room. Then she pushed a button on the arm of the captain's chair. Within seconds, Ashen was at her side.  
  
"Yes my Captain," he said with a soft voice, "what are your orders ma'am?"  
  
"Set a cores for quadrant B-12, section 2," Ashen looked at her oddly, "yes Ashen, we're going to Mars." Without another word, the young man entered the coordinates into the ship's computer.  
  
"Navigational mapping setting a cores for Mars," the ship's computer announced, "approximant time for travel, 97.8 hours." Ruri hated the ship's new computer voice. It sounded like women on speed while having her head amputated. She missed the sound of Omoikane's voice over the speakers. Out her in space, he was about her only true friend. All the other people were just there. And though they were older than her, they were idiots.  
  
"May I ask why were are going to Mars my captain?" Ashen questioned with a smile.  
  
"Oh I don't know. Something about Nergal wanting us there for whatever reason is beyond me. Don't look too much into it for I fear the crew may be spit up." Ruri wasn't exactly happy about the though of her crew being torn apart. Though she may not like the people themselves, she had grown used to seeing their faces.  
  
"Ashen," he looked back at here, "am I a good captain?"  
  
"Now why do you ask that Captain Ruri?" He answered with a smile.  
  
"The crew is not here Ashen, you may refrain from addressing me as captain." Ruri smiled back.  
  
"I think you are a great captain Miss Ruri. I have never seen anyone handle a ship this size as well as you have. Not to mention with those robots, you have a keen sense of what to do in a short amount of time."  
  
"So then it wouldn't feel right serving under another captain." Ruri didn't feel to good. With the original crew of the Nadesico returning, she was afraid there wouldn't be a place for her crew. Ashen had become one of her good friends out here, and it would be hard to say good-bye.  
  
Ruri sat back in her chair as Ashen carried out his orders. She couldn't help but keep thinking about what Nergal wanted with the Nadesico.  
  
"What do they want with my ship? I thought they would have forgotten about us out here by now. They probably want us to go running after something stupid. Whatever." Ruri thought to herself. Without a word, Ashen gave the order for everyone to report back to their posts.  
  
"People, we have just received orders to report to Nergal headquarters stationed on Mars. It will take about four days to get there, let's cut that time in half!" Ruri then stood up and turned to Ashen.  
  
"Want to join me for a lunch break?" She asked trying not to blush too hard.  
  
"I would be delighted," he said presenting his arm for her to latch onto, "Lee, Lyra, take command." They smiled as Ruri took his arm and they walked out of the room. Once in the cafeteria, Ruri order two romaine noodles for them both. She sipped her soup quietly.  
  
"The old cooks made stuff better than this crap," With that she slammed the cup down, "can't we get some better food around here?"  
  
"I could whip something up if you'd like Miss Ruri." Ashen grinned as he hopped over the counter to the kitchen. About forty minutes had passed and Ashen returned with two plates of hot food. Ruri's mouth began to water at the amazing aroma as a plate was set in font of her.  
  
"Spaghetti with white and red sauce. Meat balls and good fresh bread that was just baked." Ashen seemed quite pleased with himself as he watched Ruri take the first bite.  
  
"Wow! This is soooo much better than the canned stuff! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Ruri asked as she shoved another large bite.  
  
"Just sort of picked it up. I wasn't always a ship's navigator. I was also a cook, pilot and communications officer." Ruri looked at him funny, but continued to eat. Her taste buds seemed to dance with ever mouthful. Ruri know the feeling. She was appointed captain of the Nadesico at age fourteen and the job was very different from her computer.  
  
The two laughed and talked, but were interrupted when the ship started to jerk. It felt as if they were being tossed around in a meteor shower as they hurried and finished their meal. They ran to the ship's helm, Lee and Lyra giggled to themselves.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!?!" Ruri shouted.  
  
"Captain." Ruri turn, it was Lee.  
  
"Yes?" She snapped. Lee opened the main porthole to reveal a breath taking sight. The red planet was within their grasp.  
  
"Was that time efficient enough Captain?" Lee said with a laugh.  
  
"That will do Lee, thank you," Ruri said trying to breath again and looking out the window, "now to see what Nergal wants with us. We'll have a lot of explaining to do about how we got here so fast and you will be the one to do so!" Lee sunk in his chair and groaned.  
  
"Take us in Lyra." Ruri ordered and the young girl steered the ship to the nearest docking bay. Ruri sat down again, rubbing her head.  
  
"What am I going to do with them?" She thought to herself.  
  
******************************************************************* 


End file.
